Niepokojące sny
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE: Ambient Dreams by sohna. Co by było gdyby Anakin miał jeszcze jeden sen? O tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby przeszedł na ciemną stronę Mocy. Oryginał: /s/3895310/1/Ambient-Dreams


Otaczała go ciemność. Młody, jasnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem trzymał się balustrady, a jego twarz przysłaniał dym unoszący się z jego czarnych szat. Ale Anakin go znał; pamiętał go ze swoich snów, wiedział, że był Jedi, chociaż nie znał jego imienia i nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał. We śnie, był kimś bliskim; istniał między nimi jakiś... związek... chociaż nie potrafił sprecyzować jaki. Ale niepokoił się o niego; czuł paraliżujące pioruny Sitha, podczas gdy ten chłopak leżał tam, z trudnością łapiąc oddech.

Nagle usłyszał głos, również znajomy; osobliwie bliższy niż twarz tego młodego chłopaka. Głos był starszy i bardziej szorstki niż powinien być, ale rozpoznawalny.

– Młody głupcze! Teraz rozumiesz? – mówił, a z jego powykręcanych palców strzelały pioruny. – Twoje zdolności nie mogą mierzyć się z ciemną stroną mocy. Teraz zapłacisz za swój brak zrozumienia.

Młodzieniec zachwiał się i upadł, skręcając się z bólu i krzycząc w agonii. Anakin zdołał usłyszeć wśród jego jęków:

– Ojcze, proszę!

Ale żaden ojciec się nie zjawił, aby mu pomóc. Zamiast tego, zakapturzona postać – Lord Sithów – zaprzestał na moment tortur, aby jego słowa odniosły większy efekt.

– A teraz, młody Skywalkerze, umrzesz – zadecydował, głosem kanclerza Palpatine'a, chociaż osobliwie wyniszczonym; złowieszczy chichot wydobył się z jego ust, dając poczucie złudnej nadziei temu chłopakowi... młodemu Skywalkerowi. Ale nie na długo, bo niebieska błyskawica ponownie uderzyła w jego ciało. I krzyknął.

Anakin był jego ojcem.

Ten chłopak był jego dorosłym synem, który dołączył do Zakonu Jedi. Jego syn, który teraz leżał obok niego, nadal jeszcze bezpieczny w łonie swojej matki. Jego syn, błagający go we śnie, tak jak kiedyś jego babcia i matka.

A on – Anakin – stał u boku Sitha.

* * *

Zerwał się ze snu i usiadł na łóżku. Otaczającą go ciemność rozpraszały światła przelatujących statków i zawsze żyjącego miasta. Padmé leżała obok niego na boku, śpiąc spokojnie. Spojrzał na jej sylwetkę, na dowód jej stanu błogosławionego. Słyszał jej miarowy oddech i sam też odetchnął z ulgą. A potem jeszcze raz, starając się również uspokoić.

_To nie mogła być prawda_, pomyślał. _Nie mogła!_ Ale wiedział, że była. Gorzej nawet, wiedział, że wszystkie poprzednie sny, które miał o tamtym mężczyźnie – jego synu – też były prawdziwe. Właściwie, zawsze to wiedział, ale potrafił je ignorować, bo nie wiedział, kim on był. W większości z nich, jego syn stał przed nim z mieczem świetlnym, jako jego wróg.

Zadrżał. Ten dzisiejszy nie wywołał w nim duszącej paniki, jak ten o Padmé, ale ponaglenie, że jeśli chciał tego uniknąć, to musiał działać szybko – nawet jeśli te wydarzenia były odległe o ponad dwadzieścia lat.

Padmé poruszyła się i usiadła. Westchnął przepraszająco.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem się obudzić.

– Kolejny sen?

Odwrócił wzrok, nie odpowiadając.

– Znowu o mnie? – Jej głos był łagodny, jej troska wyłącznie o niego. Łamała mu serce świadomość, że tak niewiele o sobie myślała. Czym sobie zasłużyła na przedwczesną śmierć, poza miłością do niego?

– Nie – odrzekł przez zaciśnięte gardło. Prawie bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją na jej brzuchu. Nakryła jego dłoń swoją i poczuł jak dziecko – jego syn – kopie go, jak by w odpowiedzi na ten dotyk.

_Tak_, pomyślał. _On będzie Jedi._ Ale nic nie powiedział.

– Śniłeś o dziecku? – nalegała.

Zabrał dłoń i kiwnął głową. Przez Moc odczuł, jak zamarła.

– Żył w tym śnie – dodał pośpiesznie i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ale...

_Ale nienawidził mnie... bo nie byłem już Jedi. Bo nie byłem już po jasnej stronie? Bo użyłem metody Sithów aby ciebie – i jego – uratować od śmierci? Czy dlatego, że tego nie zrobiłem?_

– Nic – powiedział głośno.

– Anakin. – Jej głos jasno wskazywał jak bardzo była zirytowana jego odpowiedzią, ale chociaż wiedział, że powinien wyznać jej prawdę – bo w tak wielu rzeczach mieli tylko siebie nawzajem – był zbyt zdezorientowany tym wszystkim i nie chciał wywoływać w niej paniki nieuzasadnionymi spekulacjami.

Na przykład, Palpatine... naprawdę mógłby być Sithem? To nieprawdopodobne. Czy Rada by tego nie wyczuła? _Nie wyczuli Hrabiego Dooku – zbadaj swoje uczucia a poznasz prawdę..._ Problem w tym, że nie był pewny, czy chciał poznać prawdę. Nie podobały mu się implikacje, gdyby to była prawda. Zaakceptował Palpatine'a jako mentora, zaakceptował jego opiekę, słuchał jego rad odkąd przybył na Coruscant trzynaście lat temu. Jeśli to była prawda, czy mógł ufać nawet sobie? Czy mógł ufać czemukolwiek, co wydawało mu się, że wiedział? _Zbadaj swoje uczucia..._

Skąd Palpatine znałby legendę Sithów?

Odpowiedź sama się nasuwała. Jak mógł tego _nie_ zauważyć? Czy dlatego, że chciał wierzyć w twierdzenie, że istniało coś, co mogło uratować jego żonę? Że istniało cokolwiek? Czy jego desperacja przyćmiła mu rozsądek? Pochyli się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wiedząc, że nadal tak było. Nadal był tak zdesperowany, że nawet wiedząc czym był Palpatine, nie mógł zrezygnować z jedynej iskry nadziei, że mógł uratować Padmé.

Poczuł jej chłodne, delikatne dłonie na swojej rozpalonej skórze i spojrzał jej w oczy, aby zapytać, kiedy wyruszy na Naboo, bo czuł, że będzie to niedługo. Jeśli ten sen upewnił go o czymkolwiek to o tym, że Coruscant nie było już dla nich bezpiecznym miejscem. Ale kiedy ujrzał jej twarz – prawie niewidoczną w ledwo oświetlonej sypialni – jej twarz rozmyła się całkiem i nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu – gdzieś, gdzie otaczała ich czerwona poświata. Szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzyła na niego z udręką i oskarżeniem. Jej usta wykrzywione były w niemym: _Nie, Anakin!_; obiema rękami trzymała się za gardło, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go głos Obiwana, który odezwał się rozkazującym tonem, jakiego Anakin nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

– Anakin, puść ją!

To _z nim_ walczyła. Jej twarz coraz ciemniejsza... To _on_ ją atakował. Zabijał.

– Puść ją!

Nagle upadła na ziemię, na asfaltowe lądowisko nieznanej planety i już się nie poruszyła. Patrzył na jej nieruchomą sylwetkę; Padmé nadal była w ciąży. To miało się wydarzyć niedługo.

Niedługo.

**CDN**


End file.
